


Горе моё

by Requiescat



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-26
Updated: 2013-04-26
Packaged: 2017-12-09 14:15:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,075
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/775151
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Requiescat/pseuds/Requiescat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Текст написан в подарок для Сенбернары.<br/>Волк Дерека выбрал себе помощника, доктора, няньку и просто хорошего человека, а проблемы от этого у других.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Горе моё

Стайлз задумчиво оглядывает фронт работы. У Дерека разбита голова, повреждены рёбра и рваные раны на руках и груди. Спину не подставлял, молодец. Торчащие маленьким частоколом щепки не дают затянуться повреждениям на лбу, правая половина лица залита кровью, на лице кровотечение всегда обильнее. Биту об него разбили что ли? Наверняка из рябины, иначе давно бы уже сам избавился.

– Ну, жить будешь. Несчастливо, зато не долго. – выносит вердикт Стилински и толкает шатающегося от усталости гостя в кресло, а затем лезет под кровать за ПМП – передвижным медицинским пунктом, собственноручно собранным на все случаи жизни. – Сейчас подлатаю, а потом ты мне подробно расскажешь, куда опять влез, горе моё.

Дерек скалится, что на окровавленном лице смотрится особенно жутко и глухо рыкает.

– Да-да, я помню. Ура зверям, капут людям! – Стайлз звонко шлёпает пациента по более-менее целому плечу и приступает. – Знаешь, а таким ты мне нравишься гораздо больше. Сидишь, молчишь, слушаешься. Да здравствуют волчьи инстинкты! Знал бы ты реальный, как себя ведешь в отключенном от управления телом состоянии.

Быстро и чётко, благо опыт сказывался, Стайлз обработал все доступные на обозрение раны на теле и перешёл к самому интересному – изъять кучу мелких вредных щепочек из вертлявого скулящего зверя с лицом маньяка-уголовника. С затылком всё решилось просто, пара крупных деревяшек долой и раны как не бывало, а вот правой брови не повезло. Стайлз вооружается пинцетом, перетаскивает настольную лампу поближе и врубает всё доступное освещение.

– Готов, мохнатик? 

Всё самое заметное без проблем отправилось в мусор, проблемы возникли с мелочью. Стайлз шумно сопел, выискивая малейшие намёки на древесину, и поминутно промакивал влажной тряпочкой выступающую кровь. 

– Напомни мне завести большую библиотечную лупу. Ни черта не вижу в этом месиве. – Стилински раздражённо разогнулся и потёр затёкшую поясницу, стоять так долго в интересной позе над сидящим Хейлом совсем не весело. – Ну-ка, сменим угол.

Стайлз развернул кресло и прислонил для устойчивости спинкой к столу, лампу передвинул вплотную к краю, а сам, ничуть не беспокоясь о реакции пациента, забрался тому на колени, оседлав лицом к лицу. С такого ракурса удалось отыскать еще несколько занозин, но что-то все равно оставалось в ране, которая по–прежнему не спешила зарастать.

– Лаааадно, применим старый бабушкин метод. – отложив пинцет, Стайлз вплотную прижался к Дереку, надёжно зафиксировав в ладонях его лицо, и мягко скользнул по ране языком нащупывая малейшие зацепки, чтобы тут же их высосать из раздражённой плоти.

Сплёвывая первую порцию крови и рябины в подготовленный стакан, Стайлз чуть не сверзился вбок, слишком резво за ним потянувшись. Удержали чужие руки, надёжно подхватившие под спину. 

– Фух! Чуть не упал, спасибо, приятель. – Стайлз радостно улыбнулся и потянулся к ране для второго захода.

И замер, ощутив на беззащитно оголившейся шее острые волчьи зубы. 

– Дерек? – не дёргаться и не дразнить – два правила несущие в себе залог здоровья и долголетия. Это они уже проходили. Теперь придётся ждать, пока зверь насытится вкусом, запахом и чем там ещё.  
В спину медленно вдавливаются отросшие когти, шею шумно обнюхивают, и, кажется, периодически облизывают. Отличное начало дня! Ну и что, что на часах два часа ночи, формально уже новый день. Стайлз терпеливо пережидает приступ волчьей любви и ласки. Ох, знал бы Хейл… Тихий смешок разрушает очарование момента. Дерек изображает примерно-показательного мальчика – руки по швам, взгляд в никуда. Больше попыток мешать лечению не предпринималось и с раной удалось управиться окончательно. 

Избавившись от окровавленных улик и прополоскав рот, Стайлз быстро переоделся из пижамных штанов в уличное, и повёл довольного жизнью и частичным исцелением оборотня наружу. 

– Почему ты никогда не приезжаешь на камаро? Вечно мне приходится гонять из-за тебя детку на ночь глядя по злачным местам. – под бурчание подростка Дерек был запихнут в джип и пристёгнут. – Поехали домой, волчишка.

Путь к дому Хейла прошёл в уютной тишине. Стайлз в очередной раз обдумывал ситуацию, в которой оказался на правах скорой помощи, няньки и бог его знает кого еще, а волк просто довольно сопел, его тело продолжало процесс регенерации.

Припарковавшись и кое-как выгрузив полусонного Хейла, Стайлз помог ему доковылять до дивана и, с чистым стоном счастливо освободившегося от тяжести человека, помог устроиться поудобнее. 

Дом встретил их тишиной и пустотой. Что бы там ни было, очередное побоище не прошло им даром. Щенки, вероятно, отлёживаются по домам. И даже Питер, кажется, спроважен к Лейхи. Дерек не любит показывать свою слабость. Дерек, а не волк. Звериная сущностью Хейла упорно приволакивается за помощью к одному и тому же человеку. 

Дерек собственнически подгрёб под голову бедро присевшего рядом мальчишки и недовольно рыкнул, выпустив когти, на попытку выбраться из захвата. Стайлз усмехнулся и стёк в позицию полулёжа, перекинув одну ногу через подлокотник дивана. Выудил из рюкзака прихваченный именно для такого случая бестиарий и приготовился коротать остаток ночи, отгоняя дурные сны от дурной головы. 

***  
Дерек хмурится и рычит. По всему телу пробегает крупная дрожь, и мышцы непроизвольно сокращаются, от чего альфа дергается, как при попытке бежать… или драться. Снова. Стайлз кладёт руку ему на голову и зарывается пальцами в густую шерсть. Дерек сменил облик, подстраиваясь под кошмар. Стайлз вздыхает и успокаивающе почёсывает нервного волка. А потом незаметно для себя подхватывает его нервозность, начиная покачивать ногой в такт рваным вдохам и выдохам тела лежащего под рукой. На секунду отвлекается от книжки и поправляет на Дереке сползшее одеяло, стараясь не потревожить ещё свежие раны. Волк чувствует знакомую руку и постепенно преображается. Присутствие члена стаи даёт ему силы для исцеления. Кошмар уходит.

Дерек спит.

Стайлз продолжает читать.

***

Дерек подкидывается на постели с резким грудным вздохом на грани хрипа и зависает на долгие секунды не в силах стряхнуть кошмар и определить где он находится. Потом сознание возвращается.  
Движение рядом заставляет скатиться с кровати и ощериться в готовности драться.

– Дерек, будь хорошим мальчиком, спи и мне дай поспать. – голос из недр подушки принадлежит несомненно Стайлзу Стилински, как собственно и вся комната, внезапно определяет Хейл.

И рычит.

– Ну, что опять, горе моё? – Стайлз нехотя выворачивается из под одеяла и тянется к буйному волку. – Кошмар приснился? Иди почешу.

Дерек на мгновение застывает от такой наглости и резко отбивает протянутую руку.

– Охренел?! – клыки, когти, вся красота.

Теперь очередь Стайлза застывать в мучительном осмыслении происходящего.

– Чёрт! – мальчишка закрывает лицо руками и горестно стонет сквозь зубы. – Так и знал, что рано или поздно лоханёмся.

– Что происходит? – жажда убить и жажда знать схлестнулись не на жизнь, а на смерть.

– Если кратко, ты тут спал. – самообладание вернулось на редкость быстро, не то чтобы он раньше готовился к подобному разговору. Ну, может совсем чуть-чуть.

– А если подробно? – клыки мешают внятно произносить слова, но Дерек справляется.

– Твой внутренний сожитель притаскивает твоё тело ко мне по любому поводу, даже если просто соскучился. – для того кто стоит на грани жуткой смерти от перегрызенной глотки Стайлз на удивление спокоен.

Хейл не дурак и оборотень по рождению, он знает, что это значит. И все вопросы теперь сводятся к одному:

– Как давно?

– Четвертый месяц. – голос парня совершенно не выражает эмоций, это так не характерно, что Дерек невольно хмурится.

– Почему не сказал?

– Десять.

– Что десять?

– Дерек, нам надо поговорить. Отвали Стилински. Это важно! У тебя нет для меня важных вестей. – Стайлз успешно передразнивает собеседника, в лицах изображая, по всей видимости, произошедший когда-то разговор. И становится ясно, что число десять, это число попыток. – Сначала я подходил к тебе каждый день, потом раз в неделю, потом перестал. Не насилуешь, не грызешь и на том спасибо. А что тискаешь или лижешь как леденец, так с меня не убудет. К тому же навыки оказания первой помощи на тебе отточил.

– И что, это всё что ты мне можешь сказать? – Хейл издевательски выгибает бровь и ловит ответ, которого совсем не ожидал.

– Что? Что ты хочешь от меня услышать? Хочешь знать, как это страшно когда к тебе вламывается обезумевший от боли и полусдохший от ран оборотень? Хочешь знать, как это смотреть на истекающего кровью знакомого человека и видеть в его глазах жажду разорвать тебя на куски? Ты припёрся ко мне похожий на освежёванный кусок мяса и вместо того чтобы объяснить только огрызался и рычал. Ничего человеческого в тебе не осталось на тот момент. У меня два часа ушло на то чтобы ты позволил к себе прикоснуться, к тому времени я уже думал, что ты не выживешь, так погано всё выглядело. А когда ты заявился на следующую ночь, я чуть инфаркт не заработал. И снова только рычание, и скулёж в ответ на все попытки до тебя достучаться. А может мне тебе рассказать, как это лежать под здоровенной тушей перевозбужденного оборотня и ждать, что тебе сейчас глотку вырвут, а вместо этого получить радостное щенячье облизывание? Или мне рассказать, как разрывал шаблон твой двойной образ жизни? Днём ты хмурый мудак, который в лучшем случае сломает мне что-нибудь просто так, а ночью плюшевый волчик, который вертится вокруг и просит почесать ему за ушком, но при этом выглядит как всё тот же хмурый мудак. А эти еженедельные загоны с какой-нибудь хернёй приводящие тебя к моему порогу в полуразобранном на куски состоянии?! Одна польза от тебя, я настолько быстро натаскался по всякой медицинской тематике, что теперь решил поступать на врача. Пойду в хирурги. А что! Крови не боюсь, опыт фигурной штопки есть. Красота!

Вот теперь Дерек слышит и заполошный ритм сердца, и сбитое дыхание, и слова как с обрыва в пропасть, и подступающие истеричные рыдания (слишком долго Стайлз держал всё в себе), и это совсем не радует.

А Стайлз внезапно успокаивается.

– Знаешь что? Доступ к телу имела твоя лучшая половина, а тебя я тут видеть совершенно не желаю, так что вали на выход.

И Дерек уходит. Ему тоже надо это обдумать.

***

Стайлз расстроен. Дерек больше не приходит. Дерек-дружелюбный-альфа-волк, а не Дерек-хмурый-альфа-человек, если вы понимаете, в чём разница. С тех пор, как человеческая половина Дерека очнулась так не вовремя, они больше не пересекались. И волк за помощью не приходил. В школе всё стало как-то неловко, стая начала его сторониться, Стайлз попытался пару раз заговорить о том, что происходит, упёрся в невидимую, но осязаемую стену и бросил эту затею. Он просто устал.

К общему помешательству присоединился Скотт. Он тоже начал странно себя вести, ну, даже более странно, чем когда его покусали или он забивал на лучшего друга ради девушки. Он всё время ходил хвостом за Стайлзом и смотрел как на безнадёжно больного человека, которому жить осталось всего неделю, и это, честно сказать, раздражало.

Сдвиг случился на исходе первой недели своеобразного стайного игнора. МакКолл созрел и решил приступить к доверительной беседе. Стайлз наизусть знал все его ужимки и теперь с интересом ждал, чем закончится нервная маята и спорил сам с собой на лишнюю порцию картошки, результаты таких бесед он мог предсказать с точностью до девяноста восьми процентов.

– Он тебя заставлял? – результаты почти всех бесед, но не этой. 

Стайлз мысленно попрощался с картошкой, посочувствовал сам себе, что проиграл, позлорадствовал над тем же, разрешил папе, как незаинтересованному лицу, съесть картошку в качестве наказания за такого сына и, наконец, определился с вариантами ответа:

– А?! 

Степень скорби в глазах Скотта на столь осмысленный звук превысила все разумные пределы.

– Ты больше не пахнешь Дереком, – пояснил он недоумевающему приятелю и нервно повёл носом для демонстрации.

Вот тебе и «слава богу, что никто не заметил, а если молчать, то они не узнают». Чёртов волчий нюх и прочие бесполезные в делах чужой конспирации примочки.

– И что это должно означать? – осторожно спросил Стайлз и нервно закусил губу. 

– Что вы встречались, и он тебя бросил? – выдал Скотт, и Стайлз мысленно поздравил себя с тем, что не стал спорить второй раз.

– Мы не встречались, – судя по недоверчивой морде лица, волчий слух улавливает какие-то неточности скрытые от Стайлза его же подсознанием. – Да, не важно. Объясни мне, как это заблуждение, я сказал заблуждение, Скотт, и не смей морщиться, о свиданиях связано с принуждением?

– Запах? – недоумение МакКолла зеркально отобразилось на лице Стайлза.

– И что не так с моим запахом?

– Ты пах Дереком и, ну, беспокойством?

– Ты меня спрашиваешь, что ли? Откуда мне знать, чем я там для тебя пах.

– Для нас. 

– О-о-о, просто отлично! Все уже в курсе, а я даже понять не могу в курсе чего именно!

– От вас не пахло, ну, ты знаешь...

– Нет, Скотт, я не знаю, будь добр, просвети меня.

– Сексом. От вас не пахло сексом! 

– И ты решил...

– Что он тебя заставлял?

– Давай проверим правильно ли я сейчас понял. – Стайлз нервно потёр переносицу. – Вы чуяли на мне запах Дерека, думали, что мы встречаемся, но не было запаха секса, и вы решили, что я ему не даю, а теперь Дерек устал ждать, пока я созрею, и бросил меня, так? – а еще говорят, что это в моей голове вечный бардак, тоскливо подумал Стайлз, глядя на радостно кивающего Скотта.

***

Игнорируй проблему, пока сама не рассосётся - метод альфы!

Волк у Дерека больше не сидит на цепи, он намертво замурован в клетке, вся его сущность с воем стонет и бьётся в стены души, удары кровавым маревом отдаются в рёбрах и скручивают нутро тугим узлом, вызывая непрекращающуюся тошноту и ломоту в висках. Дерек измучен, у него круги под глазами от невозможности нормально спать и нервы теперь постоянно на взводе, и раздражительность на пустяки, и всё своё зло он срывает на стае, и знает, знает, знает, что виноват, что надо было думать мозгами, что само ничего не рассосётся, что волк ему не простит и Стайлз…

Щенки обиженно скулят, но покорно терпят, даже Питер молчит и старается уводить волчат из-под удара, уже ничем не прикрывая своё участие в жизни стаи, весь сарказм дядюшка растерял после показательно-невразумительной порки, он как старший в роду понял, что происходит гораздо раньше, чем его глупый племянник и взял проблему в свои надёжные руки.

Середина третьей недели, волчата вместо игнора ударились теперь в другую крайность и постоянно осаждают Стайлза. Питер говорит, что это может помочь, только неясно как, пока что результат таков, что Дерек ярится ещё больше учуяв запах Стайлза на стае, но волчата, наученные добрым дядей, продолжают терпеть, полнолуние в этот раз покажется для всех адом.

***

Стайлз болен. Не в том смысле, что он страдает от «внезапного разрыва отношений», с этим удалось худо-бедно определиться ещё в прошлый раз, когда Скотт затеял тот душеспасительный разговор, Стайлз болен, потому что простыл. Раньше он как-то не обращал внимания на своё здоровье, а всё потому, что волчья терапия действовала в обе стороны, одним своим присутствием и физическим контактом, конечно, волк вытягивал все намечающиеся болячки до того как у них появлялся шанс захватить власть над телом. Теперь же Стилински словил полный набор: жар, слабость, разжижение мозгов, мерзкий кашель и просто тонны соплей. 

И постоянная головная боль в виде одного вечно тормозящего отсутствующего волчары.

Три недели назад Стайлз был смущён и слегка напуган, две недели назад он был обижен и оскорблён, неделю назад - был готов послать всех этих доставучих волков в дальние леса на долгие времена, а потом случился Питер. Не то чтобы Стайлз не ждал этого разговора, но уж точно не с Питером-недоубитым-Хейлом. Дядя оказался кладезем полезной информации, он долго и обстоятельно объяснял причины побудившие альфу искать помощи у человеческого подростка. Всё гениальное оказалось просто, чтобы быть человеком, волку нужен человек и не абы какой, а тот который примет и удержит, тот кто всегда будет рядом, тот кто поддержит, поймёт и простит, кто всегда будет на стороне волка что бы ни случилось и что бы волк ни натворил, тот кому волк подарит весь мир и пару коньков в придачу. 

– Упаси, Боже, Стайлз! Никто не заставляет тебя раздвигать перед Дереком ноги, ты посещал не те сайты, поиск пары и запечатление – разные вещи. Представь, что ты просто завёл собаку, своеобразную такую и большей частью разумную.

Стайлз, конечно, не собирался верить так вот просто, ему хватило трёх дней, чтобы перерыть всю доступную информацию и замучать вопросами волчат и Дитона, и найти необходимые доказательства.

– Не волнуйся, тебе не нужно ничего делать, когда до моего тугодумного племянника дойдёт вся прелесть ситуации, он сам к тебе придёт, просто подожди.

Терпеливость не входит в список личных качеств Стайлза Стилински, но в данном случае он предпочёл согласиться, хотя Эрика и обвинила его в садистском желании посмотреть подольше на чужие мучения, впрочем, ей простительно, полнолуние действительно выдалось тяжёлым. Волчата отказались рассказывать, что там было, однако их исчезновение на двое суток и вид, как будто их всех хором пропустили через мясорубку, а потом еще раз в обратную сторону, чтобы собрать в исходное состояние, объясняли всё лучше всяких слов.

Стайлз ждёт и пока он ждёт, умудряется искупаться в ледяной речке, утопить в ней же свой телефон и ключи от джипа, словить простуду, получить нагоняй от отца, раздать подзатыльников злорадствующей стае и отлучить неверных от тела.

Во всём плохом надо искать хорошее, альфа чует на волчатах запах стайлзовой болезни и, наконец, берётся за ум.

***

Дерек залезает в окно, на часах три ночи, Стайлз спит, они не виделись почти месяц, четыре недели, 28 дней, 672 часа, 40320 минут, много-много секунд, недостаточно для принятия взвешенного решения, по мнению человека и слишком долго, по мнению волка. Дерек – волк по рождению, если зверь решил показать, что происходит, значит, стоит прислушаться к его мнению, надо было вообще сделать это сразу, тогда не пришлось бы сейчас мучительно соображать, как подступиться, как объяснить, как исправить всё, что сам чуть было не поломал.

Хейл замер у окна в попытке вспомнить собственные действия в отключенном состоянии. Глупо, конечно, но этого хватает, Стайлз просыпается, срабатывает натренированная внутренняя чуйка не иначе, пацан за этот месяц не успел ещё отвыкнуть от подъёма по тревоге. 

– Дерек? – голос хриплый и сонный, вот-вот готовый сорваться в удушающий кашель. – Ты в порядке? Вырвался, наконец, волчара позорный, давно тебя не было. Горе моё, ты хоть представляешь, как мы с тобой запалились перед твоим злобным близнецом? – Стайлз поворачивается к Дереку лицом и щурится одним глазом сквозь ночной полумрак. – Думал, он меня на запчасти разберёт. Полагаю раз ты тут, всё опять в норме, да? Он тебя не сильно замучал? А ты знал, что твои волчатки давно уже в курсе всех этих событий? Узнали по запаху, а я-то думал, что мы отлично прячемся. И ты так чертовски проштрафился с этим своим внезапным уходом, если бы не дядя Питер, ты бы сейчас вообще войти не смог, я уже рябину заготовил для подоконников и порогов, даже вычитал, как правильно высадить ведьмин круг из грибов для защиты дома. Так что скажи дяде спасибо, он хоть как-то удосужился объяснить, что тут вообще происходит. – глаза у Стайлза упорно закрываются, так что он сдается на милость силы притяжения век и даже для верности натягивает на голову одеяло, его знобит, дальнейшая речь сливается в приглушённый бубнежь, но чуткому слуху оборотня его хватает. – Зря ты ушел, я скучал. Всё-таки грелка в койку в полный рост, это приятное дополнение к одиноким ночам. Ты останешься? Если да, то раздевайся, нечего тащить уличную грязь на мои чистые простыни. – голос постепенно становится ещё тише и сменяется мерным сопением спокойно спящего человека, у Стайлза, наконец-то, всё хорошо.

Дерек быстро скидывает одежду, подлезает под бок к хозяину кровати, обнимает, зарывается носом в короткий ёжик волос на виске, глубоко вдыхает знакомый до мельчайшей нотки запах молодого тела, приправленный толикой болезного пота, и засыпает.

Он здесь и больше никуда не уйдёт, волк радостно скалит зубы во сне, его человек рядом и скоро будет здоров. 

У них обоих теперь всё хорошо.


End file.
